


A Sweet Proposal

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Sweet Proposal

Teddy closed his eyes, lengthening his hair so it brushed the collar of his dress robes, the color deepening to Victoire's favourite midnight blue. He looked in the mirror and smiled. 

Perfect.

He picked up the box of Honeyduke's finest chocolates and bouquet of red roses from the kitchen table then patted the pocket of his robes to make sure the black velvet box was still there. Taking a deep breath, Teddy Apparated to Shell Cottage to face what he hoped would be his future in-laws, _if_ he could get Mr. Weasley's blessing before he asked Victoire to marry him.


End file.
